Nimble Fluttering
by Roro-lling Girl
Summary: Megpoid Gumi always felt like it was her responsibility to make everyone she knew happy. So when she meets the new kid at school, she wants to cheer the boy up. Little did she know that the friendship she was trying to start blossomed into something else! Gumi x VY2 Yuuma, Teto x Mikuo, Luka x Gakupo, one sided Kaito x Gumi
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

**Hello! I made this insted of my other ones because... I've been inspired! I was reading stories on Wattpad about VY2 and Gumi and I got some interesting plot ideas! So I made this one... Enjoy!**

The sky was dark. The kind of dark that you could easily get lost in if you didn't have a light to guide your way. The lonely streetlights at intersections flickered red and green for no one. The city appeared to be deserted. But it was anything but. A figure was running across the roofs of the various skyscrapers that stood in the metropolis. It didn't seem to care that the buildings were crumbling at the tops. The figure didn't even stumble _once. _It just seemed to float along. Once it had reached a certain building, it stopped and lingered there for a moment.

Its fluorescent yellow eyes glowed as it scanned the surrounding area. When it saw that no other life forms were around, it sat down and sobbed. Then the sky began to cry long streams of water. It didn't seem to mind getting wet. In fact, it sobbed even harder, its masculine voice screaming in the peaceful night. It pulled its white hood over its head and tried to wipe its eyes away so it didn't look like it was just crying. Then it leapt off into the night, in a hysterical fit of sobs. It entered a local bar and sat down at the counter.

"What do you want today?" Yokune Ruko asked, wiping the glass that she had just recently cleaned.

"The usual." It said in a very deep voice. She just smirked and poured him a ginger ale. It picked up the drink and saw that a man was arguing with his girlfriend over on the other side of the bar.

"Why didn't you text me back last night, you tramp?! I bet you were out with some other man!" He growled, pinning her up against the wall by her neck.

"I swear, I wasn't!" She cried, choking in his tight grip. Suddenly getting annoyed, the figure dug out a shuriken from its pocket and tossed it over in the direction of the man. It barely missed him. He yelped and ran out of the bar, leaving his girlfriend stunned.

"Wow, playing hero again. Yuuma, you intrigue me." Ruko laughed, playfully punching the figure in the arm.

"I guess..." He muttered, taking another sip of his ginger ale.

"So... You dating someone? Give me the scoop dude..." Ruko bellowed, her voice changing into its male tone.

"No. Nor do I want to date anyone. I've been rejected so many times that I've just given up on relationships all together." He replied, his eyes glowing with anger.

"But you can't give up! There has to be _someone _out there for you!" She insisted.

"Yeah, no thanks." He snapped, slamming 300 yen on the table, "Keep the change." He walked out into the pouring rain and stared up at the sky. _There's no one out there for me. Ruko was just saying that to be nice. _With that, he walked home, his throat burning with anger.

**Gumi's POV**

It's my job to make people smile!

I, Gumi Megpoid, solemnly swear that I will make everyone in the vocaloid community happy!

And I have. I made Piko's crush like him back, I finally got Luka and Gakupo together, and I am still trying to make Rin like Len! But sometimes when I play matchmaker, I get sad. Maybe it's because I don't have a boyfriend of my own to hang out with.

"Gumi? You haven't eaten anything. Is there something wrong?" Teto asked at lunch one day, glancing down at the carrots that I barely touched. Teto knew me since 2nd grade, so when something's wrong, she KNOWS something's wrong.

"I just wish I had a boyfriend." I murmured, taking long sips of my banana smoothie. I tried my hardest not to look at Gakupo and Luka nuzzling each other from over on the other side of the room. I was happy for Luka, but now I was just a bit jealous. We were both juniors in high school, and we were both vocaloids, but she always seemed to attract boys better than I do. Even though we both have the same figure, everyone goes for her more. Teto says it's because she's got big boobs.

"You'll find someone! I don't know who... But I know you'll find someone!" She grinned. Suddenly, I saw someone enter the room, and my heart sank. He had the same shaggy blue hair and cobalt eyes. Kaito. He saw me and gave me a sly grin. The perv.

"Hey, there, hothead..." He purred, his breath hot in my ear. I let out a growl as I stubbornly moved away from him. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled, "Let me just say that you look completely delicious today..."

"Leave her alone." Teto snapped, hitting him in the head with her piece of French bread.

"I was just teasing, Kasane..." He laughed seductively, nuzzling my cheek. Kaito used to be my boyfriend, but I broke up with him when I saw him cheating on me with Miku. He thought that he owned all of the girls in Vocaloid High, regardless of if they were in a relationship.

"I don't care. She's not interested in you." She answered sharply, practically dragging me away from his grasp.

"Suit yourself. But let me tell you that you'll never find anyone in this high school to date other than _me_." He warned. And with that, he walked away. Teto cursed under her breath.

"What a jerk." She hissed. Suddenly, another one of my friends, a short teal haired boy, arrived and sat down. It was Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's brother. Teto blushed and looked away. I knew that she had a crush on Mikuo for the longest time.

"Hi guys!" He sang as he pulled out a leek from his lunchbox.

"Hey Mikuo." We said in unison.

"Did you guys hear about the new kid?" He whispered, looking around as if someone might be watching.

"New kid?" Teto asked.

"He never talks to anyone. But all the ladies said that he was smoking hot." He said in a low voice.

"Smoking hot? Sounds like Dell." I joked and at that, Teto burst out laughing. Dell Honne was 20 and he was still in high school. It was said that he went through an entire pack of cigarettes daily and when he didn't get his fix, he would get really angry. When he was broke once and he didn't have a pack, he pinned his cousin Len up against a locker and demanded that he give him 500 yen so that he could buy another one.

"Ha ha." Mikuo grumbled. Then he turned to me and said, "Hey Gumi, you're the one that wants to cheer everyone up. Why don't you go cheer that guy up?"

"Who knows, maybe he'll be the boy you're looking for..." Teto added, giving me a wink. I blushed furiously.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He might be outside. I think he's eating alone." He replied, taking a bite out of his leek. I dashed out of the lunchroom without saying goodbye to my friends. I made my way outside and saw people talking. Everyone was whispering to each other, and they were all looking in the direction of the old cherry blossom tree in the back of the school. Curious, I went over to the area where everyone was looking at and I gasped.

Sitting under the tree was the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

He had somewhat long pale pink hair and goldenrod eyes. A black beanie hat covered up most of his head. He was just sitting there, eating what looked like an apple. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. He lazily tapped his white boots together. I stood there staring at him like an idiot until he looked up at me. I flushed red when his gaze met mine. Bolts of electricity sped through my body and I shivered at the new sensation.

"H-Hi." I murmured, unsure of what to say to this impressively good looking being. When he didn't reply, I sat down next to him and hugged my knees together. "What's your name? My name is Gumi."

"Yuuma." Was his reply as he bit into his scarlet apple. We sat there in silence for a moment until he said, "But why do you care?"

"I want to make you happy!" I announced. His eyes widened as I explained, "I always felt like my job was to make everyone in this school happy and you seemed like you needed some cheering up!" He looked away and he threw the core into the trash can nearby. He sat back and let out a long and dreary sigh.

"You might as well give up." He told me, and I could feel my eyes grow to the size of baseballs. But I quickly regained my good mood and I laughed.

"You're so silly! There's gotta be something that makes you happy!" I giggled, "Besides, I never give up." He looked over at me and sighed. His gaze softened and he gave me a small smile, which made my heart melt and my inner fangirl squeal.

"Ok. I guess I'll let you help me." He murmured softly. I smiled and I almost gave him a hug until we were called inside by the bell. Everyone lined up and went to class. I realized that Yuuma and I had a locker next to each other's. Compared to my highly decorated locker, his locker was completely bare except for a banana sticker that had been stuck on the door since 2008. Yuuma smelled like air, which was nice. Men that wore tons of cologne got on my nerves.

"Where are you going, Yuuma?" I asked, flinging my bookbag over my shoulder.

"It says... Poetry." He replied, glancing at his schedule.

"Poetry class is boring..." I murmured. He just shrugged and picked up his books.

"You never know when you might need it..." He grumbled as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Small Crush

**Yuuma's POV**

How exactly is this girl gonna help me?

I really only let her try and help me because somehow I felt attracted to this girl. She had that sort of smile that assured you that you were in good hands. But I was still unsure about having this girl drag me around everywhere. I was fairly new to the school, and I didn't make a very good first impression when Mr. Shinzo screamed at me because I refused to introduce myself. Everyone in that class with me thought I was trouble.

"Ok, so, what do you want to do?" Gumi asked, fingering the map in her hands.

"I don't really care what." I replied tiredly, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Ah, I see. I know, let's go to the amusement park!" She suggested, suddenly grabbing my arm.

She... She touched me!

I quickly pulled my arm out of her grasp. I could feel heat rising to my face as I furiously looked away. She made me blush. How embarrassing. I moved away from her. I wish I could mentally slap myself for doing that. She looked at me strangely for a second before whipping out a notebook and scribbling in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"It's a checklist of all the fun stuff we can do together! First is the amusement park!" She grinned. The whole entire thing reminded me of the Spongebob episode where Squidward thinks that he fed Spongebob a bomb so he tries to make his "last hours" memorable by actually hanging out with him. In this case, I was Squidward and Gumi was Spongebob.

"What else do you got on the list?" I asked, looking down again until she hugged the notebook to her chest and gave me a sour look.

"You can't peek!" She growled, "This notebook is also my diary! So if you look in it, I'll be really mad!" I quickly looked away, feeling even more curious and ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"It's okay. Don't do it again." She hissed as we started walking. As we were walking, I felt her slip her arm into mine. Once again, I got uncomfortable. As I shrugged her arm out of mine, I scolded myself in my head. God, what was wrong with me today? I never act this way around people! What's with Gumi that makes me act like this?! She looked up at me and we both stopped walking. We stared at each other before she grumbled, "True friends link arms while they're walking."

"But... That's a girly thing!" I cried, sounding like a whiny 10 year old.

"Don't you wanna have a friend?" She asked, beckoning for me to give her my hand again. I sighed and let her drag me down to the amusement park. We paid to get in and we went to the Ferris wheel. When we were at the top, I looked out at the city below. Everyone looked like ants.

"I haven't been on a Ferris wheel since I was five..." I told her, looking out of the glass enclosure.

"They're fun aren't they?" She smiled, swinging her legs back and forth.

**Gumi's POV**

Yuuma hasn't been on a ferris wheel since he was five?

Jeez, where has he been all these years?

"Here, have some cotton candy." I offered, handing him the stick topped with a fluffy pink mass.

"I look like cotton candy..." He muttered to himself and I giggled at his goofy little joke.

"You're so silly, Yuuma." I commented, taking a small sip of my diet cherry coke. There was a long and awkward pause before I asked, "Are you having fun?" I was afraid that he was going to say no. If he said no, then my plan to make him happy would be ruined.

Instead he murmured-

"Yes."

My eyes widened in surprise. I was so surprised that I started choking on my soda, and I drank more of it to swallow the cough.

"R-really?" I coughed, scooping a homemade potato chip into my mouth.

"Yes." He said, looking up at me with his narrow yellow eyes, "I haven't had this much fun in a while. Thank you." Hearing him say that warmed my heart. And made me blush a little bit too. I took one more sip of my soda before I got up and grabbed Yuuma by the hand.

"Well we're not done having fun yet!" I grinned, dragging him to the line for the roller coaster. Then Yuuma did something strange. He laughed. I didn't want to admit to myself that his laugh was cute, but it did make me smile to hear him laugh. As we waited in line, we chatted a little awkwardly. Then he did something odd. He took the goggles that I always had on my forehead and slipped them on his head.

"Look, I'm Gumi!" He squealed in a high pitched voice. I snickered as I playfully hit him in the arm. In an act of revenge, I snatched his hat from him.

"Look, I'm Yuuma!" I babbled in a fake masculine voice. He laughed and we gave our stuff back before we got called up to the roller coaster carts. We sat in the very front, because most of the people riding it were too afraid to be in the front. I then realized that sitting in the front was a huge mistake. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked over at Yuuma, who was laughing hysterically. When we got off, I was shivering in complete fear and excitement. As we went on about ten other rides, the temperature significantly dropped. I was shivering so much.

**Yuuma's POV**

Gumi was shivering so bad. It was colder now because it was dark and we were unprepared for the sudden change.

"Um... Are you okay, Gumi?" I asked, getting a little concerned. Her skin had paled a little and she was shaking like a death leaf on a branch.

"I'm f-fine, just a little c-cold..." She replied with a nervous laugh. The more we walked, the more concerned I got. She was walking like a zombie, her arms almost dragging the ground. Sighing, I slipped off my black and white hoodie and put it on her. She looked up at me with surprise. I blushed and looked away. I couldn't let this girl suffer out in this kind of weather. What kind of... Um... Friend would I be?

"You can wear my hoodie. I'm not cold." I told her, even though underneath the hoodie I was only wearing a green t-shirt.

"But, Yuuma-kun, won't you get sick?" She asked, her normally happy eyes drooping.

"I'd much rather get sick than see you suffer." I grumbled. She looked like she was about to object until she smiled and we walked home. Her house wasn't too far away from the amusement park and we walked up to the front porch.

"Thanks for coming with me to the amusement park..." She murmured, "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." I told her with a small smile. She smiled back at me and went inside. I felt lonely again as I walked away.

**Gumi's POV **

Yuuma was so sweet! And I forgot to give him his jacket back! He's gonna freeze to death by the time he gets to his house (wherever that is). But then I remembered what he said-

"_I'd much rather get sick than see you suffer."_

That phrase would replay in my head as I was making myself dinner. Mom and Dad looked worried because I didn't say anything to them about how my day was. And that I was stirring the vegetables rather forcefully and that they were flying all over the kitchen. The more I thought about what he said, the more my face would heat up in a furious blush. Then as I was doing my homework, the song Toxic by Britney Spears came on my iPod.

I don't even remember buying this song on iTunes.

Then I began to doodle on my homework and my head began to hurt. What is this?! I've never felt this way before.

Was it Yuuma?


End file.
